


Shameless.

by stars28



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:59:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars28/pseuds/stars28
Summary: One-shot sequel to 'My Sweet 16'.





	Shameless.

"Jack!" I sing-songed as I skipped out of the bathroom, wearing only a towel.  
  
"Yes Lex?" He said, from his bed.  
  
"I love you!"  
  
"I love you too Lex." Jack replied, not even flinching as I sat on his lap.  
  
A few months ago, it would have been unheard of to hear Jack say "I love you", but now it was a regular thing and I loved it. And him.  
  
"Why are you wearing clothes?" I frowned, "They're overrated."  
  
Jack grinned, he knew what I was getting at. He took his blue t-shirt off and flung it on the floor somewhere.  
  
I kissed his lips, forcing my tongue into his mouth. I brought my hand up to twist his nipples, just so, until I got what I was waiting for; a low guttural groan from the back of his throat.  
  
His hands moved up to grip my hips as he opened his legs, letting me skip in between them. Jack ground his crotch on my wet thigh. He groaned again.  
  
I broke away from our messy kiss and growled in Jack's ear, "Let's get these jeans off, shall we?"  
  
"S'long as you take off that damn towel."  
  
Before I'd even said ok, his hands were ripping the towel off and gliding over my damp ass. My fingers fumbled with his belt as he teased me by trailing a fingertip over my ass crack. I pushed my ass backward, trying to get his fingers in. But he withdrew it as soon as he saw what I was trying to do. I whined, desperately sliding his skin-tight jeans off and chucking them over my shoulder.  
  
Jack started kissing his way down my neck, stopping to make hickeys on my collarbones. I moaned as he gently sucked on the area below my ear.  
  
He reached my nipples and sucked on each one before continuing down. Just above my cock, he stopped. He peppered light kisses on my thighs and stomach, deliberating avoiding the area I was aching for him to touch.  
  
He looked into my eyes as he said, "I don't want you like this. I want you on your hands and knees."  
  
I scrambled past him into the bed and pushed my ass up in the air, my cock twitching at the thought of what was coming next.  
  
I flinched as he smacked my ass with his hand. I looked at him with lust-widened eyes. The sight of me so submissive turned him on even more, if that was even possible.  
  
Jack traced my ass with his long fingers before smacking it again.  
  
"You've been a naughty boy Alex. You need to be punished. Count." He said, his eyes wide with lust.  
  
I nodded.  
  
His hand smashed down on my ass.  
  
"One." I said, thinking this wasn't so hard.  
  
"Two, three, four, five, six... nineteen, twenty, twenty-one..." I gasped as my ass got smacked over and over.  
  
When we got to thirty, Jack stopped and stood up, saying, "You're so shameless. You have no dignity."  
  
He went to the bedside drawer and got out a condom and lube. He put the condom on and lathered the lube on himself.  
  
I gasped as one of his long fingers pushed it's way past the tight muscle and into my ass. It was soon joined my another, stretching me slightly.  
  
"You ok Lex?" Jack asked, lovingly pressing kisses on the back of my neck.  
  
"Y-y-yeah." I moaned as he simultaneously bit that spot beneath my ear and firmly pressed his fingers against my prostate.  
  
A third finger pushed in, stretching me a lot. I wriggled a little, knowing it would get better.  
  
Jack curled all three fingers and pushed against my prostate.  
  
"Oh God, again Jack. More." I moaned loudly.  
  
"Certainly." Jack said and withdrew his fingers.  
  
I whined at the loss, but his fingers were soon replaced by his dick. He pushed in slowly, giving me time to adjust, because even with preparation, it was still uncomfortable.  
  
After a few minutes I have him the ok to move. He pressed another kiss behind my ear.  
  
He pulled put and thrusted back in, straight onto my prostate. I groaned as he kept a steady rhythm up against my prostate.  
  
Soon, I felt the familiar white-hot feeling building in my stomach. My dick was aching for attention.  
  
"J-J-Jack." I spluttered.  
  
Fortunately, Jack seemed to know what I meant. He reached round and started pumping my dick with fast strokes, taking me closer to the edge.  
  
His thrusts became more and more offbeat with his stroking of my dick as we got closer. Sweat was shared between our bodies.  
  
"Arghhhh! JACK!" I yelled as I came, painting my stomach and Jack's hand in white.  
  
My muscles contracted around Jack's dick, sending him spiralling into his own orgasm.  
  
"Fuck Lex. We have to do that more often." Jack panted, once he'd pulled out and discarded the used condom.  
  
"C'mon and cuddle with me." I said, pouting.  
  
He pecked me in the lips before wrapping his arms around me and snuggling up to me.  
  
"You're comfy." Jack mumbled into my back.  
  
"Y'know, anyone would think you're only with me because I'm comfy." I said.  
  
I heard Jack laughing. I smiled.


End file.
